The invention relates to a method for removing particles from a surface. Methods for removing particles from a surface are typically used in semiconductor industry for cleaning silicon wafers during production processes (e.g. pre photo clean, post CMP-cleaning, post plasma cleaning). However, such a cleaning method may be applied for other plate-like articles such as compact discs, photo masks, reticles, magnetic discs or flat panel displays. When used in semiconductor industry it may also be applied for glass substrates (e.g. in silicon-on-insulator processes), III-V substrates (e.g. GaAs) or any other substrate or carrier used for producing integrated circuits.